The present disclosure relates to a vehicle HVAC system, and more particularly to a cooling storage evaporator for a vehicle HVAC system.
When a vehicle stops at idle, fuel efficiency can be improved by turning the engine off. Where the compressor in a vehicle HVAC or climate control system is driven by the engine, turning the engine off results in the compressor also being turned off. Accordingly, the delivery of cooling fluid to the evaporator can be disrupted, causing the air temperature at a vent to suddenly rise, and thereby making it difficult to maintain cabin comfort.